The next generation of the Skywalker Jedi
by Lou-La-Bell-0106
Summary: After killing her (unfortunately biological) grandfather, dying and losing Ky-Ben... Rey heads for the first place in her mind...which is home. No, not the Resistance... but Jakku. There, she waits and reflects on her time with Ben and what she could have done. Until she soon realises she only has 7 calendar months left before she has someone else to think about as well.


As Rey sat in the small fighter jet she was flying in, her mind wandered back to the last few hours. After killing her (unfortunately biological) grandfather, dying and losing Ben... her mind was reeling. Completely on autopilot, Rey headed for the first thing she knew.

_Home._

Setting the fighter jet onto Autoplot to automatic coordinates, Rey went and sat in the small galley behind. As if strings had been cut, she dropped to the ground. Curling on her side in a ball, Rey shuddered as tears pooled out of her eyes. Sobbing loudly on the floor of the fighter jet, Rey finally, after everything she'd been through, felt her heart finally, _finally,_ shatter.

~.~

She must've fallen asleep at some point after her breakdown because when she woke up, she was no longer in the air and it was dark. Rubbing her slightly crusty and puffy eyes, Rey sat up and looked out of the cockpit's screen. All she could see was a seemingly endless stretch of nothingness. It looked dusty and barren, but that was probably because she was there at night.

Most planets look dusty and barren when it's night.

Sitting in the main seat with her eyes empty, Rey let her mind wander into the Force.

~.~

Finding herself submerged inside the Force, Rey began to think more deeply of who the Jedi's passed were that helped her against Palpatine. Realising that no one was around, Rey dejectedly sighed into the nothingness. She slumped down and blankly stared into the thick blackness, slightly thankful that she could escape to this place, so incredibly different from her own life.

Feeling a cold shudder slither down her spine, Rey turned around.

There, behind her, the whole time, were two forms. "General Organa and Master Luke!" She exclaimed, standing up, albeit shakily. "Hello again, Rey," Luke spoke fondly. Leia just nodded her head in greeting. "Thank you for bringing my son back to the light... it is a feat that even I and his father failed to do," Leia said. Rey suddenly felt anger course through her veins. Luke's eyes widened slightly at Rey's sudden aggression in the Force. "He only ever spoke highly of you and Han to me." She seethed. Leia frowned and Luke winced. _Rey was never one to hold back on her temper. _"He _loved_ you!" Rey growled out, anger now taking over. Leia's frown deepened as Rey continued. "All until you sent him away and never came back!" Rey was dimly aware that she was screaming now. But she was blinded by her tears and own fears of abandonment, the one thing she and Ben could relate to. Leia's frown changed from confusion to understanding. "Rey..." She began but the Jedi wasn't interested. Rey closed her eyes and turned away with a small whimper only those with the best hearing could hear.

Another shudder slithered down her spine but this time, it was warm and friendly.

Rey turned around with a gasp and tears blinding her eyes.

"_Ben!" _Rey whispered, unable to conjure any vocal emotion.

Ben smiled (something that looked incredibly sexy) and opened his arms. Rey ran into them with a weep and clutched on with dear life.

Rey was one of maybe... thousands who had (in this life or the ones previous) connected with the Force... and she was also one of the 10 who was connected in a way that she could touch those who were dead.

Rey was dimly aware that she was sobbing and shaking in the arms of her... _ally? friend? lover? _but she didn't care.

All she cared about was that Ben was there, right in front of her.

Pulling away from his warm embrace, Rey cradled her arms. "How are you here, Ben? I thought those who only used the Force for good were here," Ben nodded slowly. "You're hurting. You're bitter and upset that I left you alone,"

"Ben!" Leia scolded. "You're angry that I abandoned you and left you, you're scared that you'll never find love or family again," Ben continued. "Ben," Luke warned, knowing his apprentice was about to blow. Ben went in close to Rey's ear, "And you're scared that you'll never find anyone to care as I did you,"

Rey screamed and the blackness she had created in her Force shook. Rey fell to her knees as the anger and frustration and... _sadness _she'd felt since Ben died finally boiled over. "Ben! What have you done!?" Leia yelled while Luke tried to console the wreck of a human that was Rey.

"The only way to get Rey to feel better is to let her let out her emotions, however that may be," He replied. Rey bit her lip in shame. _How pathetic! A Jedi who can't control her emotions and needs to have a tantrum to feel better. _"You're not the first Jedi to need a 'tantrum' contrary to popular belief," Ben said, hearing her thoughts. Rey felt her cheeks grow hot in shame. _Of course... she was next to Kylo Ren... the man was _infamous _for his tantrums._

Before she could gather the words to speak, Rey suddenly felt her vision waver and her body sway to the sides dangerously. "Rey? Are you ok?" Ben asked, reaching a hand out to her. "Uh... I don't know... my body feels... it feels strange..." Rey replied, hearing how her voice sounded breathless and airy. With a mumble to himself, Luke grabbed Rey's arms and spun her around. He gazed intently at them before speaking, "Rey, you must return to your body, you are fading into the Force." Rey looked down at her arms, which were indeed fading. She felt her eyes tear up again and nodded, knowing if she opened her mouth, then she would just cry. Giving one last hug to Ben and looks at her old general and master, Rey fell back into her body.

Launching awake, sweating and panting, Rey let out a yell. After calming herself down, Rey rubbed her eyes. Eyes now clear, Rey could finally see where she had landed.

She opened the jet's doors and shielded her eyes from the dust blowing in. She sniffed the air and shuddered even though she was on the hottest planet in the Galaxy.

She was back on Jakku.

~.~

Rey wandered a little... maybe a mile or so, out from the jet to try and get her bearings. Giving up, she trotted back to the jet and slept on the small space behind the cockpit.

Deciding that she should probably try and find some form of civilisation (that didn't want her dead) she got into the cockpit and flew off in search of some company.

_Why don't I just head back to the resistance? To Finn? _Rey often found herself asking to no one. Something was keeping her here, something inside.

_Maybe it was the comfort of knowing something and finding a grim sort of solace in? _Either way, Rey didn't plan on leaving. That thought alone tired her out.

So, she stayed on Jakku, trying to find civilisation. After 3 calendar cycles, Rey found herself giving up on the idea of someone... _anyone..._ else being there.

Having not attempted at going into the Force again since the last time, Rey found herself energised and began to meditate. She found herself walking in the nothingness not unlike she had just over 3 and a half calendar cycles ago.

Eventually, she found Luke and Leia talking. They clearly hadn't sensed her yet, so she made a move to make them jump. But something stopped her. "Luke, we need to find out what it making that power source, It's almost as strong as a thousand Jedi's."

"Don't you think I don't know that Leia?" Luke replied, annoyed. Rey held her breath, not often hearing her old master sounding this annoyed.

"Rey! How nice to see you again!" Leia exclaimed, having seen the girl loitering behind her brother. "Hi General, sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, what about a huge power source?" Leia sighed and gestured for Rey to follow her. Rey took a seat next to Luke, who was opposite to Leia.

"We have felt a new power surge in the Force of recent days," Luke began. Rey frowned. "I can tell, the person whom the Force is in isn't fully formed yet," Rey's eyes widened slightly. "A baby," She said, both a question and an answer. Luke nodded. "Yes, and if the baby isn't ready, and the Force is already strong... Jedi's only know how powerful it's gonna be when its born, much less when it learns to hone in on it!" Leia's disapproving frown cut across like a knife, "Luke, it's a baby, you can't be suggesting what I think you are!" Luke shrugged, "Eliminate the problem before it arises," Rey gasped, horror written on her face. "Master Luke!" Luke just shook his head and stayed impassive.

Rey left the two siblings to bicker, too shocked at how _brutal_ her old master could be. Realising she hadn't seen Ben yet, she went in search for him. She found him sitting on the ground in a meditating position.

Without any warning, Rey fell back into her body with a groan.

She rubbed her head as she slowly eased herself up from the dusty ground of Jakku. She swore as the pounding in her head caused her vision to flicker for a moment.

Looking to her right and left, she was surprised to see Ben there, watching her with amusement on his face. "Classy," Was his first word. Rey told him to kiss Jabba. Ben laughed.

"How're you here? I thought only Jedi's with experience can do this?" Rey asked, walking back into the jet, exhausted and worn from the constant heat. Ben followed, "I tried it and it worked," Rey snorted, "Nah, you don't say." Ben grunted, "Shut it. At least, now, I can come and visit you, rather than you risking your life doing it to visit me,"

The two talked for a little while before Luke and Leia's forms suddenly appeared before them. "Ok... so, Luke has spent all day trying to hone in on the baby with the Force and has found it." Rey found herself smiling, "That's good then, you can train it!" Leia shared a look with Luke. "However, you're not gonna like who's carrying it," Luke spoke. "How do you mean? I don't understand,"

"When a Jedi dies, their soul either goes into the Force or, another Jedi connected by the Force can use their life to bring back a dead Jedi." Rey nodded. "Yeah, like with me and Ben back on Exegol."  
Ben flinched slightly.  
"Yeah, except, when they do that, they pass their life through, sometimes, very rarely though, creating a new lifeform. This can only happen if a male does this to a female, as men can't carry." Leia hastily added the last part. Glancing over at Ben to try and gauge his reaction and to see if he knew what Leia was on about, she was surprised to see his (already pale face) stark white. "I-I don't understand, Leia..." Leia swallowed and sighed. "Rey, when Ben resurrected you, he gave you his life force and instead of passing through you, as it has done for hundreds of years, it resides in your womb... as a child." Rey's entire world screeched to a halt. "No... no, that's impossible..." Leia rested a hand on Rey's shoulder. "I'm afraid not, child. From what I can tell, you are 5 calendar cycles from birthing."

Rey felt her chest grow tight.

Her chest burned.

Her lungs were tight, like a vice.

Her eyes were wide.

She gasped, trying to get air in.

To the sounds of the others yelling her name, Rey passed out.

~.~

"I'm not ready to look after a baby! I can just about look after myself!" Rey shouted, stressed and anxious. "We all learn to at some point, Rey. Yours just happens to be in 5 calendar cycles from now." Luke spoke, trying to be comforting. Rey whimpered and buried deeper into the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Leia tutted, "Luke," She gently chastised. "Rey, you may think you are not ready, but, I assure you, when the baby comes, you will be. Be it either preparation or the help of others... you will awaken your maternal instincts and they will do the work. Much like the Force,"

Having looked around the small cabin in the jet, Rey learned that Ben had disappeared along with Luke. "Rey, the Force rarely has a Jedi as powerful as you. In fact, the only others I know who have been born with this much raw power, rather than train themselves to have it are master Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan... then you," Rey sighed, "I'm still not ready... how can I look after a baby when I can't even muster the courage to leave this goddam planet?" Rey whispered. Leia sighed heavily. "Do you know how scared I was when I had Ben?" Rey didn't meet her eyes. "I was absolutely terrified. My own mother died during childbirth and so did Han's. Not a great track record. My dad was Darth Vader and my husband was a low-life scavenger who could just about keep himself alive." Rey began picking at her thumb while she listened to her... _baby's grandmother _speak. "And yet, Ben was born a healthy baby boy, I lived to tell the tale and Han managed to keep us all alive for 14 years." Leia's hand was now on top of Reys. "You will be fine. Sure, you never met your parents... but they were never bad people and they sure as hell didn't die when you were born, so you're already better than Luke and I." Rey huffed a small laugh. "I will be with you every step of the way. So will Luke and so will Ben, given time." Rey stared blankly at the wall of the ship, tranced by Leia's calming voice. "You will eventually gather up the... "courage" to leave this planet and go home to your friends. You know you will. Even if it takes the whole 5 calendar cycles you have left."

Finding a newfound strength, Rey stood up. "There is nothing for me here... just cruel memories that burn in my brain." Leia waited for Rey to continue. "I will go back to D'Qar... back to Finn, Poe, Rose and BB-8. I will raise my child in the ways of the Force as I was... and I'll love them." Rey said that last part so quietly, Leia struggled to hear. Placing a hand on Rey's shoulder, Leia smiled. "I will make sure Ben pays a visit before you birth. Maybe even while-no? Ok," Leia laughed. Rey blushed bright red. _Sure, she loved Ben and was carrying his child but no way in hell was she going to let him see her emätin... not now, not ever._

"Good luck, Rey,"

~.~

"I've been thinking of names," Was all the warning Rey received from her new visitor. Screaming, Rey jumped back behind the washer curtain. "Jedi's above, Ben. You can't just appear to someone whenever you want to!" Hearing his chuckle, Rey grumbled to herself and struggled her tight robes over her swollen belly. She stepped out from behind the washer curtain and placed her hands on her hips. "Wow..." Ben whispered as he looked at Rey's belly. She was now only 2 calendar cycles away from birthing and a lot had changed. Her clothes bearly fit, her breasts constantly hurt and pulsed, one minute she was hot, the next minute she was cold, her feet were swollen and her mood swings were enough to give somebody whiplash. Walking to her makeshift bed (_still_ on Jakku) Rey gestured for Ben to follow. She sank into the pile of sheets with a sigh, thankful for the release of pressure from her back and ankles. "Names?" She asked. Ben grew sheepish. "Yeah... for the baby," Ben proceeded to list a few names that showed no interest to Rey. "Ok then, for a girl... Alana. For a boy, Frederick. They both mean peaceful." Rey's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I love them," She whispered. Ben grinned.

~.~

"Rey, you need to push harder, this baby isn't gonna come with that tiny amount of pressure."  
The 2 calendar cycles Rey had left vanished by in a single moment. Now, she lay on a blanket in the medical part of D'Qar clutching Poe and Finn's hands as she tried to give birth to her baby. Rose was at the business end with another person who Rey hadn't seen before. The two lads to her sides looked very awkward as their friend lay on the bed, her legs bent upwards and tied up with fabric with her emätin lewdly exposed. "Ok, and breathe." Rey slumped back on the bed with a loud groan, pain radiating in her loins and up into her back. "If you don't wanna... don't wanna be here, then you... you don't have to," Rey whispered to her friends. Poe looked all too relieved to leave while Finn looked hesitant. "Finn?" Rey asked. "I hate seeing you in pain, Rey." Rey smiled at her caring friend. "There's only one way this baby is coming out, Finn. And I'll be ok. If you want to leave, you can. I know y-you don't like blood," Finn winced, "If you're sure?" Rey nodded and felt the warmth of her friend's large hand disappear. The two lads left and Rey was instructed to push again, harder than last time.

Letting out a loud groan of pain as she pushed, Rey felt something shift. "Ok, I can see the head. Two, maybe three more pushes Rey, and you'll be a mom... you ready?" Rose spoke, gloves on and positioned. Rey, too tired to speak, nodded.

_The women who can have more than one baby are insane. Mentally ill or broken. How you can bear this pain thrice over...?!_

Stopping very briefly to take a breather, Rey tipped her head up to the sky. Blink once and no one was there. Blink twice and she was gazing into the eyes of the Force ghost that belonged to, "Ben?" Rey asked. "Rey, if there is anything you feel like you owe me then this is it. Push harder!" Maybe it was her sleep-deprived mind conjuring up random stuff, but Rey listened. Gritting her teeth and holding her legs back, Rey pushed. She pushed harder than she ever had before. Her long groan trailed into a scream as the pain became unbearable.

Suddenly, it stopped.  
The pain left her body in a single swooping feeling.  
Rey let her head fall back as she panted, exhaustion seeping into her bones.

Then,  
Suddenly,  
There is was.  
The tell-tale sign of a baby.  
_Her_ baby.

Holding her arms out, Rey watched as Rose brought over a red-faced screaming newborn and place it into her waiting hands. The baby's cry's didn't stop but they quietened as they could hear her heartbeat once more. Looking up at Rose, Rey frowned. Rose blushed. Reaching over to pull a blanket over Rey's body so nobody else could see her emätin, she smiled. "You've got a beautiful baby girl, Rey. Any names?" Rey gently bounced her daughter before looking over at Rose's shoulder. There, she saw Luke, Leia and Ben all waiting for her answer.

"Alana Skywalker-Solo."


End file.
